


Crash

by angeljackson_74



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljackson_74/pseuds/angeljackson_74





	Crash

Donnie stood naked under the shower in the locker room, letting the warm spray of the water soothe his sore muscles. The rest of the team had already changed and were on their way home for the Christmas holidays, so Donnie was alone as he waited for Jon to finish up in the pool. But as his fingers became pruney from the water, it was clear that Jon was finished swimming. 

 

Through the concrete walls of the locker-room and over the spray of the shower Donnie could hear the sounds of an argument taking place between Jon and their coach. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair and rinsed the remaining conditioner away. Donnie couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but he guessed it was probably some variation of the same conversation they had been having for weeks now.

 

The noise from the pool deck crescendoed, then fell silent, and a few seconds later Jon came crashing into the locker room. A furious look on his face, he threw his goggles and water bottle against the wall of the communal style shower where they landed with an echoing thud on the tile floor. Donnie stepped out from the showerhead and took Jon by the arm, steering him towards the spray. 

 

"You ok?" he said. Jon shook his head, but stayed silent as Donnie directed him under shower and began massaging his shoulders. Normally Donnie felt as though Jon towered over his 5'8" frame. But tonight, as Jon braced his hands on the tiles of the shower, Donnie felt as though he was shrinking before him. He let his hands slide over Jon's muscular back, admiring the way his olive skin contrasted with Jon's fair tone then reached around and hugged him from behind, splaying his hands over Jon's toned stomach. 

 

"I love you." he whispered in his ear. Jon detached himself from Donnie's grasp and turned around and gave Donnie a weak smile.

 

"I love you too." he said, and dropped his head so they were standing forehead to forehead with the water cascading over them. 

 

"You ok?" Donnie asked again, he was holding Jon by the hips and his thumbs were making little circles on his skin just under his mesh drag suit. He wasn't sure if this was what he wanted, but he had a feeling. 

 

"Just frustrated." he said as he lifted his head to kiss Donnie. 

 

Donnie was surprised by the hunger in the kiss. Jon nipped at his top lip and thrust his tongue between Donnie's lips, exploring his mouth while his hands slid down his back and cupped his asscheeks. Donnie put his hands on either side of Jon's face and kissed him with a fierceness that made his boyfriend instantly hard. His hands slid down to Jon's perfectly defined pecs and he began to tease both nipples. He pinched the left and then the right one and Jon groaned into his mouth. They were both hard now, Donnie's naked cock slid easily against Jon's wet body and he loosened the draw string on the drag suit Jon was wearing. He slid his hand around to the small of Jon's back and was about to slip a finger in between his cheeks when Jon grabbed his wrist to stop him.

 

"What's wrong?" asked Donnie, wondering why on earth a self-proclaimed bottom would object to a finger in his crack. 

 

"Why don't you turn around?" said Jon, his voice was deeper, huskier than it had been a few moments ago. Donnie nodded, understanding that Jon needed this now, to feel in control, to be on top. "Grab a condom, from my bag," he said and Jon padded out of the shower and retrieved the item. He handed it to Donnie and, placing a hand on one shoulder, gently turned him toward the tile wall of shower. Donnie placed his hands on the wall in front of him, just as Jon had done a few minutes earlier, and took a deep breath. It had been a while since he had been in this position. When he and Jon had first got together and Jon was still a virgin Donnie had bottomed a lot. He enjoyed it actually, although it wasn't what he preferred, and after Jon finally got up the courage go through with it they had never gone back. But that was almost a year ago and every time it happened Donnie had been the one in control, usually sitting on Justin's dick and fucking him. 

 

"It's been a while," said Donnie. He dropped his head and appeared to be talking to his feet. "So take it easy at first and you're going to have to--"

 

"I know the drill." Jon cut him off. His voice was still husky. Donnie heard him pick up the bottle of conditioner and squirt some into his palm. And then he felt a well lubed finger slid up and down his asscrack, slowly teasing him. 

 

"I'm going to fuck you," Jon said. "Right here in the locker room. I'm going to start slow and loosen you up and then I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, the way you fuck me." 

 

Then Jon pushed his finger into Donnie's tight hole and Donnie whimpered, painfully aware of how hard he was even though Jon hadn't even touched his dick yet. Jon's finger slid in and out easily and he added another one after only a few seconds. Donnie whimpered again, writhing around Justin's fingers, feeling himself open up for him. He could feel Justin's cock sliding against his asscheek as coated the inside of his hole with conditioner. 

 

Another finger was added and Donnie groaned again, feeling ready. He passed the condom back to Jon who slid his fingers out of Donnie's ass to tear open the packet and slip the condom on his impossibly hard dick. Then he put a hand on either side of Donnie's hips and pulled him backwards. "Bend over a little," he said. Donnie complied; taking a step backward while keeping his hands planted on the tile-wall. He felt Jon's hands grasp each cheek to pull them apart, he could feel the water from the shower slide over his tight hole and he whimpered again. 

 

"You ready," Donnie could feel Jon positioning himself behind him.

 

"Uh huh," he answered. "I just forgot how vulnerable this feels." Jon bent over him, draping his body over Donnie's back, and chuckled in Donnie's ear. "Isn't that kind of the point?" he said. 

 

"Yeah, I guess it is." Donnie could feel Jon's dick pressed against his hole. "Do it." he said. 

 

He did it in one quick motion, pushed himself all the way in Donnie's ass, so Donnie winced and groaned at the intrusion, the combination of pain and pleasure. But once in, Jon stopped, and slid a hand around Donnie's hip and grabbed his cock. "You're still hard," he said and he slowly slid his hand up and down Donnie's shaft. 

 

Jon's hand was still covered in conditioner from fingering Donnie and it felt like silk gliding over his cock. With Jon jerking him off, Donnie began to relax around the dick buried in his ass. When he felt ready, he lifted his head and groaned against Jon's cheek, "I'm ready, fuck me." 

 

Jon started slowly, never taking his hand off of Donnie's cock, then gaining momentum as he jerked him faster. "Fuck me," Donnie said, dropping his head between his shoulders, "Harder." Jon changed his angle slightly and his dick began brushing against Donnie's prostate. He slid a hand up Donnie's back and squeezed his shoulder, fucking him hard and fast, the way he liked to be fucked. Donnie closed his eyes and felt as if everything had suddenly disappeared; all he could feel was Jon's cock in his ass, his hand jerking him off, and the water of the shower still spraying on his back. He could hear Jon groaning behind him, muttering incoherencies, and for the first time he felt as if he was truly bottoming. It was too much, he felt the familiar tingle beginning in his legs and his balls began to draw up just as Jon let out a guttural groan. Donnie could feel him coming into the condom and he lost control, shooting his load onto the wall in front of him. He felt his legs give out and he would have collapsed if Jon hadn't wrapped a strong arm around his chest and held him up. 

 

"Whoa, ya alright?" Jon said. His voice had returned to its normal state and he seemed to have recovered much quicker than Donnie. 

 

"Yeah," he said, between breaths. "That was intense, I think that's the first time you've fucked me like that, with me bent over." 

 

Jon kissed him on the cheek, his arm still wrapped around Donnie's chest, and his dick softening in his ass. "I think you're right," he said. "Was it ok?" 

 

Donnie smiled to himself. "Yeah, it was more than ok." 

 

Jon hugged Donnie's chest and rested his head on Donnie's shoulder. "I really needed that," he whispered. "Thanks."

 

Donnie squeezed Jon's hands and kissed him on the cheek. "You're still inside me," he said. 

 

Jon disengaged from their embraced and slid his now soft cock out of Donnie's tender ass. He pulled off the condom and threw it into a garbage right outside the shower room. They both rinsed off one last time, shut off the shower, and padded into the main area of the locker room. Feeling refreshed after what they had just done.


End file.
